Question: Rewrite the fraction as a decimal. $\dfrac{82}{5}=$
Solution: $ \dfrac{82}{5}$ represents $82 \div 5 $. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{8}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${8}\div5={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{32}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${32}\div5={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{2}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${20}\div5={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $\dfrac{82}{5} =16.4$